Rain
by Trinity the Fangirl
Summary: Juvia is the princess of the Rain Kingdom, engaged to Natsu Dragneel of the Fire Kingdom. When she learns Natsu's in love, she runs away. Now, she's living on the country side with a man named Gray. The only problem is that rain follows Juvia everywhere. How do you turn off the rain when it follows you everywhere? More Fairy Tail characters are going to show up. I don't own F.T.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror. The maid flinched when the thunder roared as she finished Juvia's wedding dress. _A new maid. Only one every 5 years, but this is the third new maid this past year. She'll get used to the rain quickly._ "Juvia, dear." Her mother said, putting her hair in a bun. "Can't you do anything about this rain?" Juvia shook her head. "I am a rain woman. I create rain, but I cannot stop it." She said, emotionless. "Such a dull child. I told your father we should have married you off sooner. Maybe that flame-head of yours will be able to stop this rain." Her mother said. "What was his name?" "Prince Natsu Dragneel."

"That's right. His name was Natsu Dragneel. From what the maids tell me, he's a hotty." Her mother smiled. "Such a lucky girl, and she doesn't even consider the fact that she gets a man woman would kill for." Juvia stayed silent for a moment. "It does not matter. I do not get to choose my husband. It was decided long ago that the Rain Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom would unite under one house. Unfortunately, King Igneel and father were born and couldn't be married. So, it falls to us, the children, to carry out that deal." She said. Her mother rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She said.

Juvia looked at herself. He wedding dress was beautiful, and she would've liked it, if she wasn't being forced to marry a man she'd never met. "Mother, when is the wedding?" She asked. "In a little less than a week." Her mother smiled. "To think, in less than a week, I'll have a hot new son-in-law." "After we're married, Prince Natsu will be named king, and he will rule both kingdoms. You will lose all power you currently have. Are you excited to lose your power?" Juvia asked.

"Though it is true. After your father died, I got the throne." Her mother sighed. "That power is all I have, but you're 18 now. There's no helping it." Juvia looked at herself again. _Why me?_ She wondered. She closed her eyes, sighing. Then, she stepped off the stool and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Her mother yelled. Juvia didn't answer and walked away. _Where is Cana?_ She wondered. She walked to her room and changed her dress. Then, she walked to the ballroom, where Cana was always drinking.

Juvia walked in and froze. The ballroom was painted white, with white decorations. Cana was sitting by the table, drinks around her. "Cana, I would like to see my future." Juvia said. "Is now a good time?" "Juvia!" Cana cheered. "I'm drunk and lonely. As long as it's not your mom, anyone can hang out with me. And you're my favorite person." Cana pat the floor next to her. Juvia sat down as Cana pulled out her cards. She set them out. Juvia watched her flip the cards over.

"Let's see. The rain drop, the dragon, and the heart." Cana said. Juvia nodded. "The rain drop. That's you. The dragon is probably that Prince Natsu." Cana said. "I assume the heart's your wedding." "I knew that. The wedding is in six days." Juvia said. "I would like to see further in the future." Cana collected her cards and shuffled them. This time, when she flipped them over, it was the heart, the cradle, and a heart in a grave. "This is after the wedding. It seems that you'll have a child. The last one has multiple meanings."

Juvia looked at it. "What meanings?" "It could mean a broken heart. It could mean death. It doesn't even have to be your future, just someone in your future." Juvia was staring at the last card. Her eyes went distant. "Juvia? Juvia, are you okay?" Cana asked. She waved her hand in front of Juvia's face. "I think she's having a vision. I hope her future's a good one." Cana picked up her cards when Juvia, suddenly, collapsed. "Juvia!" Cana yelled, catching her head. "Never saw this powerful of a vision."

 _'Juvia stood in front of an audience, at an alter. She looked around her. She was in the ballroom, now in her wedding dress. Next to her was a man she'd never seen before, but she knew it was her fiancé, Natsu Dragneel. Juvia saw him glance in the row. She looked at the first row, where a white haired girl was sitting. She smiled sadly at Natsu. "Go on." She mouthed. Juvia looked at Natsu, who looked forward. She could tell he was upset about the marriage._ 'He loves her.' _Juvia thought._ 'He loves someone.' She frowned.'

Juvia opened her eyes. She was in her room, sleeping. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. _Where am I?_ She stood and walked out of the door, to the ballroom. _If I remember correctly, I was asking Cana what my future was. Was that a vision? Maybe I saw the future._ Cana was still in the ballroom. "What's up, Juvia?" She asked. "What happened to me?" Juvia asked. Cana frowned. "I think you were having a vision of the future." She said.

Juvia didn't look at her. _He is in love with the white-haired girl._ She thought. _I could see it in his eyes. The way he hesitated at the marriage._ She sat down in a chair. "So, what'd you see?" Cana asked. "Enough to know that the broken heart card is not for me." Juvia said. "I'm going to leave. I cannot let a decission my grandfather made hurt someone now." Cana looked at her surprised. "You're running away?" Juvia looked at her, then nodded.

"I suppose it is called running away. But, before I go, I need to talk to Prince Natsu." She said. Cana nodded. "You'll need my help to 'escape', but I'll only help if you take me with you." She grinned. Juvia looked at her, slightly surprised. "But, why?" She asked. Cana grinned, then stood up and bowed. "I promised to serve the royal family. And I'm not staying here to work for your mother." She stood up. "Besides, she might use me to track you." Juvia nodded. "I'd be happy to take you with me."

Juvia stood by the door, 5 days later. Natsu was coming a day early to prepare. Her mother was waiting for them while King Igneel and Prince Natsu came. Cana and Juvia hid by them. Igneel and Natsu walked in. "I welcome you, King Igneel." Her mother bowed. "Thank you for having us, Queen Raina." Igneel bowed. Natsu bowed, frowning. "Please excuse my daughter. She had a fever this morning, and, though it's cured, she is moving a little slow." Raina said. "I shall go find her." She left Natsu and Igneel alone.

"Dad, why do I have to do this? It broke Lisanna's heart." Natsu said. _Lisanna? That must have been the white-haired girl in my vision._ "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be me, but both were born male." Igneel said. "That won't be a problem." Juvia muttered. Raina came forward again. "I'm sorry. I could not find Princess Juvia." She said. "It is quite alright. I believe we need some time before my son meets your daughter." Igneel smiled. Raina nodded.

"I shall show you to your chamber." She said. Igneel nodded. "No thanks." Natsu said. "I'd like some time to... get used to the castle." "Of course." Raina bowed, then turned to Igneel. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your chamber." Igneel followed Raina away, and when they were gone, Natsu's shoulders slumped. He slipped his hands into his pockets, leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lisanna." He mumbled. "Don't be." Juvia said, walking out. Natsu stared at her, shooting up. "Princess!"

Natsu bowed, but Juvia put her hand up to stop him. "Relax. Your father and my mother are not here. The formalities are not needed here." She said. Cana stood beside her. "Your mother told us she couldn't find you." Natsu said. Cana laughed. "That was the intention." "Why would you hide from her?" Natsu asked. Juvia looked down. "I did not want her to be here when I told you this, and I knew she would have me follow her to take King Igneel to his chamber." She said.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Natsu asked. Juvia hesitated, so Cana pushed her forward. Juvia sighed, then looked at him. "I am leaving. It is not right to force marriage." She said. "If they want to combine our kingdoms so bad, they may get married themselves. As for you, you have a woman you love. And I admire you for that. I will leave so that you may be with her. Here," Juvia pulled a note out of her pocket. "I know my mother would try to find someone to play my part, so I wrote this."

She handed Natsu the note. "It says everything I just told you. Do not give it to my mother, or she will keep it a secret. Give it to your father. Tell him you found it by my chamber." She said. "Okay, but... where's your chamber?" Natsu asked, putting the note in his pocket. "Follow me. I need to grab my bag as well." Juvia said. She turned and walked down the hall, but stopped when she saw her mother. Cana hid, the bag on her shoulder giving her away, but Natsu and Juvia were too slow.

"Juvia!" Raina frowned. "Where were you?" She yelled, then froze when she saw Natsu. "I see you have met your fiancé." "Yes. I went to the door, but no one was there, except him. I was showing him to his chamber." Juvia lied, smoothly. "Oh, allow me to accompany you." Raina smiled. "It is fine, mother. Besides, I thought you were supposed to help King Igneel find his way around." Juvia said. Raina frowned, then nodded. "I suppose she would want him all to herself now that she's seen him." She muttered.

"Very well. Tomorrow, try to enjoy your ceremony." Raina said as she passed Juvia. "Good evening." Juvia watched Raina leave. Natsu walked up to Juvia as Cana came out of hiding. "How'd you-" Juvia covered his mouth. "She is not gone. Merely hiding around the corner." She listened to her mother scowled, then walk away. "She is gone now." "How'd you know that? And how'd you lie like that?" Natsu asked. "There are many things my mother knows nothing about. I have lied to cover them all." Juvia said.

She continued to walk and entered her chamber. Natsu stopped at the door. Juvia packed her things, silently messing her room up so they wouldn't find anything missing. She put a plain dress on and a black cloak. "Where will you guys go?" Natsu asked. Juvia and Cana walked to the basement. "There are things that only my father knew and took to the grave. However, I spent my time learning everything I can. There is a hidden passage that leads to the country side." Juvia said.

"Thanks for covering for us, Pinky." Cana laughed. "Cana, you are drunk and loud. We must go now." Juvia said. She pushed a stone and the wall opened. "Fair well, Prince Natsu. I wish you the best of luck with Lady Lisanna. Cana, let's go." Cana picked up her bag and followed Juvia into the tunnel. They stopped and looked at Natsu. "Fair well." They said to Natsu, bowing. "Fair well, Princess Juvia. Lady Cana. Be safe." He said. They watched the wall close, then went their separate ways. _Thank you._ Natsu thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia and Cana reached the end of the tunnel after about a week. Cana pulled herself out of the hole. She had on pants, making it easier for her to climb out. She pulled Juvia out of the hole. The rain pulled hard, soaking them instantly. "We have to get out of this country. Your mother will find you." Cana said. Juvia nodded. "But, first..." She cut her hair, then changed her clothes, throwing her old clothes in the hole. "Let us go." Juvia said.

Cana looked around. "The rain's still falling. We need to get rid of it." She said. Juvia looked down. "I don't know how. But, I can do this." Cana looked at the end of the clouds, but they grew. They spread acrossed the sky, causing rain to fall all over the country. "That shall slow them down." Juvia said, then started walking toward the next country. "Where're we going?" Cana asked.

Juvia looked forward. "We are going to our neighboring country. We are going to the Star Kingdom." Cana smiled. "Oh, yeah. I know the girl ruling that kingdom. She was recently married to the prince of that kingdom. Her name is Lucy, and I'm sure she'll help us." She said. Juvia nodded. "I just hope she will not tell my mother." She said. "She won't." Cana smiled. Juvia followed her.

They reached a farm. Cana bought two horses from the man who owned the farm and the rode into the city. No one looked at them, except a glance every now and them. The rain followed them. Juvia didn't look at anyone. It took a while to reach the castle. Guards stopped them at the gate. "Who are you?" A guard asked. Cana pulled off her hood. "Cana?" The guard pulled his helmet off.

"Gildarts?" Cana asked. "I didn't know you worked for Lucy." Gildarts hugged Cana. "I missed you so much!" He cried. Cana pushed against him, trying to get out of his grip. "Let go, old man!" She yelled. "Cana, where have you been?" Gildarts cried. "Cana? Who's this?" Juvia asked. "Cana? Who is she?" Gildarts asked. He let her down. Cana leaned to Juvia. "What should I say your name is?" She asked. Juvia froze. "I do not know."

"Well, this is my father, Gildarts." Cana said. "Gildarts. This is my friend, Amadare." "Amadare? You mean raindrop?" Gildarts asked. Juvia nodded. "You know, it's great that the rain is here." Gildarts smiled. "It hasn't rained here in weeks. It's always so clear here." "Oh, really?" Juvia asked. "Yeah. It's all clear at night and the stars shine so brightly." Gildarts smiled. "It should stay to see it." "Actually, I need to see Lucy. Can we enter?" Cana asked.

Gildarts thought for a moment. "I don't know. I know Princess Lucy welcomes you any time, but I don't know about your friend. Amadare, were are you from?" He asked. Juvia frowned. "I am from the... coast. I met Cana at the-" Cana covered her mouth. "My father doesn't need to know where I've been." She said. Juvia nodded. "Come on, Dad. I trust her. You can trust her. She needs Lucy's help." Cana begged. Gildarts groaned. He opened the gates.

"Yay!" Cana smiled, then dragged Juvia in. She glanced at the other guard, who looked like a cow. He said nothing, letting them pass. Cana pulled Juvia into the throne room, where a blonde girl, a dirty-blonde, and a man with a giant mustache sat. "Cana!" The girl smiled and stood up. "Hey, Lucy." Lucy ran and hugged Cana. "Cana." The dirty-blonde man stood up. "It's great to see you." He walked over, then looked at Juvia. "Who is this?"

Juvia looked down. "This is Princess Lucy and Prince Loke." Cana introduced. "They'll be getting married soon." She sang. Lucy looked down and blushed. Loke smiled, putting his arm around her. "Next month." He smiled. "Loke, Lucy, this is Amadare. She needed to meet you." Cana said to Lucy. Lucy looked at Juvia, then smiled. "Nice to meet you. Will you be staying for the wedding. There is supposed to be a meteor shower during the ceremony." She said.

Juvia shook her head. "It wouldn't be a good idea." She frowned. Lucy sighed. "All well. What about you, Cana? Are you staying for the wedding?" "I don't think I-" "Cana would love to stay for your wedding." Juvia interrupted. "But, Ju-... Amadare, you need be to stay with you." Cana said. Juvia shook her head. "I want you to celebrate with your friend. It is a special thing to get married and only happens once." She smiled. "Juvia." Cana smiled.

"Yay!" Lucy smiled, hugging Cana. "I'm glad you're coming. I need a maid of honor." Cana nodded. "I'd be happy to." "Come on! We need to get you a dress." Lucy said, dragging Cana away. Cana grabbed Juvia's hand, pulling her with them. Loke laughed as his fiancé pulled her friends down the hall. "Slow down!" Cana yelled, making Loke laugh harder. "She's been excited to see Cana ever sense she left the country." He said to the Celestial King.

Lucy pulled them into a room, then closed the door. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, suddenly serious. "How'd you know we needed to talk?" Juvia asked. "I could see it written all over your face." Lucy said. "So, before we talk about my marriage, what do you need to talk about?" She asked. Juvia and Cana sat on her bed. "This must be serious." Lucy sighed, sitting across from them.

"My name is not Amadare. I am Princess Juvia of the Rain Kingdom." Juvia said. "Oh, yes." Lucy smiled. "Natsu told me a little about you. He was supposed to marry you a week ago. They said you disappeared." "You know Natsu?" Juvia asked. "Yeah. Natsu's my best friend." Lucy said. "I ran away." Juvia sighed. "Natsu is in love with Lisanna. He shall be with her." Lucy nodded. "No one should be forced to marry."

"I need help. The rain follows me everywhere, so I need to get as far away as possible." Juvia frowned. "I was hoping you could help us." "Hm, I have an idea." Lucy said. "I would like you to be at my wedding, so I want to help you learn to... turn off the rain." "How?" Juvia asked. "I'm not sure." Lucy thought for a moment. "However, I'd like to help. I know someone who may be able to help. He has ice magic." She said. "He lives on the country side."

Juvia thought for a moment. "I hope he'll be able to help you, but if he's not, you'll still be hidden." Lucy said. "His name?" Cana asked. "Gray. His name is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy said. "I'll arrange transport to take you there." "Cana, are you coming with me?" Juvia asked. "I would, but I'm going to hide here." Cana said. "Raina may come here, looking for you. I'll work for Lucy for a while. So if she comes, she can't use me." Juvia nodded.

"That is a great idea." She said. "But, please. Visit me." Juvia stood up. "Thank you, Princess Lucy, for helping me." "Please, call me Lucy. We're friends now." Lucy said, smiling. Juvia nodded. Lucy lead them to the door, then back to the throne room. "Celestial King, I was wondering if I could use a carriage to take Amadare to the country side." She asked the man with the giant mustache. "Hm, I do not see why not." He said.

Juvia bowed to him. "Thank you." She said. The king nodded. "Amadare, this is the Celestial King. He's Loke's father." Lucy introduced. "Shall I show you to your chambers for the night?" Cana nodded. "That'd be great." She yawned. "I haven't slept in a bed for over a week." "I am sorry." Juvia said. "No need to apologize. I could've stayed behind, but I followed you because I wanted to." Cana smiled. "I knew it'd take a while."

Lucy smiled as a maid came in. "Princess, it's dinner time. Big brother, Celestial King, what would you like?" The maid asked. "Hello, Virgo. Whatever you would like to make is fine." Lucy smiled. Virgo nodded and bowed. "Very fell. Should I make enough for these two girls?" She asked. "Indeed." The Celestial King said. "They will be staying over." "We will leave tomorrow." Juvia said. "I'll prepare breakfast for you, then you can leave." Virgo bowed and left.

Juvia walked up to the girls. "Princess Lucy-" "Just Lucy." Lucy interrupted. "Uh, Lucy... could someone show me to my chamber?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded. "Who is not working?" She asked the king. "Uh, Aries!" Loke called. A woman entered the room. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "Aries, would you please show Amadare to her room?" Lucy asked. Aries bowed. "Of course." Aries gestured to Juvia to follow her. "Thank you." She said.

Juvia followed Aries to a room at the end of the hall. Aries bowed and left Juvia alone. Juvia looked out the window, where the rain was pouring down hard. "Control the rain? Will someone be able to teach me to control it?" Juvia sighed and laid on her bed. "I wish they could. Many have tried, but no one has." She closed her eyes. "But... he will be able to hide me." _I just hope he will hide me. What was his name? Gray? Gray Fullbuster._ Juvia felt herself drift to sleep.


	3. Author Note: I'm so sorry!

**I'm so so so so so so sorry. Besides having major writers block for this story, I got grounded from my computer. I'm working on another chapter, but to apologize, I posted a whole story, complete and everything. It's a random fanfic for Lucy and Jackal. I don't really like it but you might like it, so... I posted it. I really hope you like it and sorry for being to slow on the story. I hope you like my other story. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I need directions for this story and characters. Please read the bottom note. Now stop reading this. It's not the reason you're on right now and has no real purpose. STOP READING THIS! Enjoy the chapter.**

Juvia woke up the next morning, bearly remembering waking up for dinner. A tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruits sat on a desk. She sat up and noticed Virgo, as well as a crab-man at her closet, though only a few outfits actually belonged to her. They turned when they heard her and bowed. "Lady Amadare, Princess Lucy sent me to get you an outfit for your journey." Virgo said, then gestured to the crab-man. "This is Cancer."

Cancer pulled out two scissors. "I'm here to do your hair." He said. Juvia's hand went to her hair that once went to her knees. It now only fell a little past her shoulders. "Thank you." She said as Virgo pulled out outfits. Juvia chose a dark blue dress that fell to her knees and an even darker blue hat to go with it.(the first outfit she had) She found a little, ghost-looking doll and used it to clip her shawl, which was the same color as her hat. Cancer curled the end of her hair before they left.

"Thank you." She said as they closed the door. She sat at the desk in her room and started eating. When she was done, she went down the stairs to where everyone else was finishing eating at the table. "Oh, Amadare!" Lucy waved. "I hope it's okay your tray was in your room. Cana said it'd be best." Juvia nodded and looked at the others at the table. She recognized Cancer, Virgo, Aries, Gildarts, Loke, and the Celestial King. The king was at the end of the table with Lucy and Loke next to him. Lucy pat the seat next to her, so Juvia sat next to her, Cana across.

"You haven't met everyone yet, but next to Cana, if you didn't know, is her father and head of the guards, Gildarts." Lucy introduced. "Next to him is Cancer, who you've met, Sagittarius, the king's personal assistant, Mini, one of the cooks and party planners, Capricorn, the butler and teacher, and next to him is Horologium, who handles our schedules." She named in order. She then looked at the person next to Juvia.

"Next to you is Aries, who's my personal assistant, then Virgo, who handles clothes and almost everything else." Lucy chuckled. "Cancer is our hair stylist, and you've met him, Gemi, Mini's twin, is our other cook and party planner, Taurus, another guard, Lyra, our harpist, and Crux, our librarian." Juvia nodded to each one named. "That's almost everyone, but Aquarius, our gardener and pool person, and Scorpio, Loke's personal assistant, but they're on their honey-moon, and Pyxis, who takes care of the messages. We're waiting until they get back to be married." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"This is everyone?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded. "Everyone who's here right now. We always eat together. It's a 'Thank-you-for-all-your-hard-work' meal." She said. Loke chuckled. "Everyone who's here chooses to be here. They decided they wanted that job and asked for it." He explained. "We don't force people to work for us." "But, is it not dangerous to have the guards here?" Juvia asked. "What if someone plans an attack? You are welcoming them in, are you not?" Everyone chuckled.

"We like to take care of our people." The Celestial Spirit King said. "We learn their names and what they do, so we make our people happy." "Even Gildarts and Taurus know everyone, and the castle is open to everyone." Loke added. "They only stop strangers, like you, Amadare." "But even if someone got in who wanted to take us out," Lucy explained. "Everyone here knows magic, and can mostly protect themselves, if not get away and warn others." Juvia nodded, a small smile on her face. "Sounds nice."

After everyone had eaten, Juvia packed what little she had and met Cana, Lucy, Loke, the Celestial King, and Sagittarius, his assistant. "I'm going to miss you." Cana hugged her. "Be careful, Juvia." She whispered. "Raina will come after you." Juvia nodded before Lucy hugged her. "I sent Pyxis ahead. He gave a letter to Gray, asking him for his help." She said. "He's expecting you." She leaned a little closer, smiling. "Good luck, Juvia." She whispered the last part. Juvia nodded as Sagittarius got her bag.

"I'm sending Sagittarius with you to drive the carriage and make sure you get there safe." The Celestial King said. Juvia curtsied and nodded. "Thank you, sir." "Good luck, Lady Amadare." Loke said, smiling politely. "I hope you can make it to our wedding." He put an arm around Lucy's waist. She pouted and lightly hit his head. "Anyways, be safe." Loke finished. Juvia slightly smiled at the couple's playfulness. "Thank you for your help." Juvia bowed.

Juvia followed Sagittarius to a carriage. "He only knows you're coming." Lucy said. "What you tell him is your choice." Juvia nodded, stepping into the beautiful, white carriage. She turned and looked out of the window at the people behind her. They waved to her and she waved back. Cana's eyes widened and she shook her head. Juvia looked at her hand and realized she was waving like royalty. She pulled her hand in. "Good luck, Amadare!" Cana yelled, winking. Juvia smiled and waved again.

Juvia sat in the carriage for hours, watching the rain hit the usually dry forest. She found a pink umbrella with hearts on it on the seat across from her. She had done her best to keep the rain clouds in place, raining over the Star Kingdom, but it had moved with her a little. Juvia looked at the clouds, grey over the bright castle. "I am sorry." She mumbled. Suddenly, the carriage hit a bump. Juvia could feel one of the wheels break as it tilted.

Juvia grabbed the umbrella and climbed out. "I'm sorry, Lady Amadare." Sagittarius said, looking at the wheel. Juvia looked at it and noticed the smooth, round cuts through the wheel. Juvia frowned. "Sir Sagittarius, I'd like you to go back to the palace. I shall walk the rest of the way." She said, grabbing her stuff. "But, Lady Amadare-" "Thank the king and the others for me. They have done enough." Juvia said, using the water to cut one of the ropes holding a horse. She handed it to him.

"My orders were to-" "I will not hear no." Juvia said. "Now, go back to your king." "Yes, Lady." Sagittarius sighed in defeat. He climbed the horse and rode away. Juvia cut the other horse's strings and read the name. "North, hm? Strange name." She muttered. She looked around her as a man walked out of the shadows. He had long, messy black hair and piercings on his nose and where his eye brows should've been. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?" "If you're ridin' in a carriage, you got money." He said. "I want it." He grinned widely.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I only know the family." Juvia said, calmly. She tied her bag to the saddle and turned to him again. "Oh, yeah? Let me see the bag." He said. "No." "No?" "You have no right going through my bag. I will not give it to you." The man growled. "Ya' wanna live, don't ya'?" He threatened. "You do not scare me, sir." Juvia said, getting into a defensive position. "If you want to fight over my things, I will be more than happy to defend them."

The man's arm started to glow green. "Alright." He smirked. "Then let's-" "Stop!" A small voice rang out. They looked behind the man and saw a small blue-haired girl running up to them. "Please, stop." She gasped, out of breath. "What are you doing here, shrimp?" The man asked. "Please, leave her alone." The girl said, walking up to the man bravely. He seemed to soften up when looking at her. "We need the money, you know that."

"This isn't the way." The girl said, standing in front of him, between him and Juvia. The girl turned to Juvia. "Please, forget what happened and just leave. Don't tell anyone what happened." The girl begged. Something nagged in Juvia's mind. _"We like to take care of our people. We learn their names and what they do, so we make our people happy."_ "I cannot forget what has happened." Juvia said. The girl's eyes widened. "Take this." Juvia continued. They watched as Juvia reached into her bag, pulling out a small pouch, though still bigger than most.

She threw the pouch at the man, who grunted as he caught it. He peeked inside and his eyes widened. The pouch was filled to the brim with gold coins. The girl's eyes widened, tears of happiness threatening to fall. "Thank you." She smiled. "Thank you so much." Juvia couldn't help but smile a little at how happy she had made the girl. "What's your name?" The girl asked. "My name?" Juvia asked, then thought for a moment. "My name is... Amadare." She decided.

"Well, thanks, Rain Woman." The man said. "Yes, thank you again." The girl said. "My name is Levy McGarden, and this is Gajeel Redfox. If you ever need some help, please come to us." She smiled. Juvia nodded. "I will keep that in mind." She said, climbing on top of her horse. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about what Gajeel did to the carriage." Levy frowned, then crossed her arms and turned to Gajeel. "You should apologize, too." She pointed an accusing finger in his face. He turned his head away.

"Gajeel, you broke her carriage, threatened her, and in the end, she gave us money." Levy said. "Apologize." She said, sternly. "Yeah, yeah." He grunted, swatting her hand away. "Sorry, Rain Woman." He said. _He has no idea how right he is._ Juvia thought. "It is alright. I am glad I could help." She said. Levy smiled at her, then turned. "Come on, Gajeel." She started dragging him away. "Good bye, Amadare." Levy said, turning and smiling. "Have a safe trip." Gajeel threw her over his shoulder and ran.

Juvia watched them disappear. _What a cute couple. She seems to be the only one he'll listen to._ She thought. _I guess it's true. Opposites do attract._ She looked at her bag, the lavender and turquoise tiara.(The one she wore when her and Gray were in the Fantasia Parade) She looked away and closed her bag, then continued to Gray Fullbuster's home. _I planned to give Sir Gray the money as a thank you. I suppose my crown will do just as well._ Juvia thought about the people she had met as she rode. _I never smiled this much in the castle. I am glad I left._

 **Sorry it took so long to edit, but it's on now. I want to add as many characters as possible, including Erza, Jellal, Lyon, Wendy, especially. Anyways, I like to add a bunch of different ships. Like I ship Nalu and Loke x Aries(Do they have a ship name?), but I want to include others as well, like Nali and Lolu. Shipping is like a religion to me, I don't judge either, as weird as that sounds. I'm just going on and on, but what I really need is extra characters. I want to make a small village close to where Gray lives, with some OC's and maybe use Wendy as the healer, and maybe Bisca and Alzack as the hunters, with Asuka of course. But, anyways, I need skin, hair, and eye color, age, magic or no magic, what their job is in the village, and, of course, their name. Try not to make them too powerful, but I really need characters. If I don't get enough OC's, I'll just use some people I made for a different story, but I'd love to include some of the readers' characters. Also, I'd love for the readers to tell me what you think should happen, because unlike most of my stories, this one has no direction, and I need help. Now this is really long and no one will read it. All well, I'll add it to the top, although this will be read second. / Oops.**


	5. Author Note: Life Sucks Sometimes

Hey, sorry. I can't update anything right now because my stupid computer. First, my screen broke, so there was no way I could type. Eventually, my mom found a screen I can hook my computer to so I can see my stuff again, but then... Oh my god! Everything's gone. My pictures, stories, ideas... My computer completely reset, so I literally lost everything. My life sucks, and I can't write anymore or I might permanently lose everything, so no writing for me. Again, life sucks sometimes. I know, I know. It's all excuses, excuses, but that doesn't change the fact that it's gone, so... yeah. I would write on my phone if I wasn't about to get a new one, so I was trying to get everything on my computer. UGH! Life hates me. Well, I'm done complaining. Sorry if I just wasted your time with my life, but there you go. An update on my life. Also, writer's block. Great, again. I could use some help in the story, so please... write what you think should happen in the story, because I have, like, nothing planned. Yeah, I'm done now, so there you go. Hopefully, this is fixed soon.


End file.
